


Finding Acceptance

by knitekat



Category: Primeval
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Hunted, M/M, Werewolves, coming home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2092617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becker has never felt accepted by his family, when he finds himself in the Old Forest he finds his true family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kerry-Louise](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kerry-Louise).



Becker cursed the wet summer and autumn which had led to a failed harvest and had sent him out here in the harsh winter to hunt for food on the night of the full moon. If only they'd had more left after the Lord's tax collectors had taken his share of the Beckers' hard work... and then there was the Church's tithe too. 

He shook his head and tightened his grip on the old but serviceable bow in his hand as he checked for tracks. He'd been unfortunate in missing the heart shot but the deer couldn't last long. If he could track it and prepare it, if he could get home before the wolves scent blood, then his family wouldn't starve.

He paused as he spotted the tracks and the blood dotting the snow beside them, a smile appearing on his face before he noticed the wolf prints that intercepted and then followed the injured deer. He paused, common sense said to leave the deer to the wolves, to find safer prey but... his family needed the food and they wouldn't accept any excuse if there was only one wolf. 

Becker followed what felt like familiar trails deeper and deeper into the woods, jumping at every sound before slowing and stopping, looking around to realise he was deep inside the Old Forest. He turned, ready to admit defeat, when he heard the cracking of branches and looked up to see the deer dash out of a thicket before it stumbled and fell with a groan. 

He didn't move until his stomach growled and then he was on his knees, a sharp knife in his hand as he gutted the deer. Blood heavy in the air and then he paused, feeling eyes on him. Becker slowly rose, bloodied knife held ready and swore softly as he saw the gleam of eyes watching him. He took a step back as his watchers left the shadows to reveal themselves – all well-fed and bloody huge wolves with fucking big teeth. 

Becker could only hope they would be more interested in the freshly killed deer than him as he backed away. He was almost too scared to turn his back, knowing he'd be vulnerable to them if he did. He swallowed, knowing he'd have little chance if he stood his ground but none if he turned and ran. But he wasn't a coward and he wouldn't give up, he took a deep breath as he placed his back against a tree. His knife held ready as he waited for the wolf pack to appear, but they remained out of sight. 

The silence grew and Becker had to force himself not to pant as his fears grew, and he almost jumped out of his skin at the mournful hoot of an owl. His gaze darted around as the wind whipped through the trees, showering him with snow and causing him to shiver badly. Fuck! If he moved, the pack would hunt him down, but if he stayed, he'd die from the cold and then be eaten. Becker shook his head, knowing he had no choice if he wanted to live. He tramped through the snow, grabbing onto branches as his feet slipped out beneath him, knowing one fall would lead to his death. 

He knew he was being followed, was being driven when the wolves allowed him to glimpse them through the trees or when twigs broke behind him, but he refused to break and run. They'd chase him if he did and... Becker shuddered at that thought. 

The path ahead lightened and Becker stopped on the edge of a clearing, his eyes widening at the wolves waiting for him. He started to back away before a low growl told him at least one wolf was behind him and moving closer, forcing him into the clearing.

Becker gripped his knife firmly and stepped into the clearing, the wolves parting before him until he was before the pack alpha standing in a shaft of moonlight, a great dark-furred wolf whose green eyes seemed to stare straight into Becker's soul. “Er... greetings.” Becker felt a fool for speaking out loud but... he'd heard the tales of the Wolves of the Old Forest. 

The alpha sniffed the air before he tilted his head to one side and growled at the surrounding pack. A great howl went up, twisting and changing as the wolves threw up their heads and then... Becker stepped back and crossed himself as the wolves changed, shifting and altering until he was surrounded by humans instead of wolves, naked and sharp-eyed. 

The alpha stepped forward and Becker did his best not to gaze at the naked man's cock. “So.” His voice a soft growl. “Who hunts in our forest?”

“Becker. I'm sorry, my lord.” Becker wasn't sure how to address a wolf who became a man, not when the only thing he wanted to do was drop to his knees before him and beg for the emptiness inside him to be filled. He forced himself to remain standing, sure that showing any sign of weakness would get him killed. “I needed food for my family... my pack?”

The alpha stared at him, his nose twitching as if scenting him. “Hmm. Family?” He grabbed Becker's chin and tilted his head. “Hunting for family is commendable. Hunting in the territory of the pack isn't. Why did you come to the Forest?”

Becker swallowed. “I told you. I was hunting for my family.”

“No...” The alpha bared teeth. “Why here? There are other places to hunt, why risk the wrath of the pack?”

“I...” Becker shook his head as much as he could in the iron-hard grip on his chin. “I... it called to me.” He closed his eyes, expecting the look of horror on their faces before remembering they were wolves who became men. 

“The Forest called to you?” A woman's voice asked and Becker shot a glance in her direction, quickly blushing and closing his eyes when he realised she was completely naked. 

“Abby!” The alpha growled. 

“Sorry, James.” The woman, Abby, dropped her gaze under the glare of her alpha. 

“You will be hunted, Becker.” The alpha murmured as he leaned forward to sniff at Becker's neck.

“Hunted?” Becker bit back a needy moan when James licked a strip on his neck. “And how do I win?”

The alpha grinned, showing all his sharp teeth. “If you make it out of the Forest.” 

Becker nodded, so he had a chance, even if only a slight one. “And if I don't?”

The alpha smirked, amusement clear in his green eyes. “Blade, Ryan. Prepare our prey to be hunted.”

Becker shivered when a well-built blond-haired man grabbed his arms and a man with cold green eyes took his knife and pressed it against Becker's throat. Drawing it slowly through his clothing until Becker was a naked as they were, shivering in the cold. 

“Now, run.” The alpha roared and Becker took off.

***

Becker ran as if the Hounds of Hell were on his tail, and realised that they might have been. He jumped over a fallen tree, wind-milling his arms as he almost lost his balance. He paused for a moment, panting and with his heart beating far too loudly in his chest as he tried to figure out which was to run. The crack of a breaking twig had Becker straightening, his gaze darting around as he sought whatever was moving out there, his heart once more pounding in fear before he turned and bolted. Branches whipped Becker's skin as he ran slipping and sliding through the forest until he almost fell to his knees and slithered to a stop. A low growl had Becker backing away from the sound.

He ran again, his lungs burning as he drove himself on, his fingers and toes bloodied as he clawed his way up slopes and then slid his way back down. He could hear the wolves behind him, the baying as they hunted him, and fear lent speed to his flight.

He stumbled to a stop when he emerged from the trees, spinning around as he tried to understand how he'd gotten so turned around to end up back at the clearing once more, the shaft of moonlight still shining down and he had to touch it. He reached out a hand and stared as it gleamed silver. A sound had him looking up and swallowing, his gaze darting from wolf to wolf before James changed to human form and smiled in a way that had Becker shivering in fear yet wanting to submit to him. “Welcome home, Becker.”

Becker blinked. “Sorry?” Becker couldn't help his blush as James' erection brushed against his hip. 

“I said, welcome home. Welcome back to the pack.” 

“I don't understand.” Becker shook his head. “What do you mean?”

James smiled. “You hear the Call of the Forest, Becker. You feel the urge to be touched by the light of the Goddess.” He tangled his fingers in Becker's hair and forced his head up. “You smell like us, Becker. You were born to a pack.”

“I can't...” Becker shook his head. “I have a family, a human one.”

“And they look like you?” James asked before shaking his head. “They treat you as one of them?”

“Well... no.” Becker murmured, remembering the looks his brother gave him. The way he had always been treated less favourably, always made to do the harder, less pleasant chores, to hunt for food. “How? Why?”

“Only the Goddess knows,” James told him, his lips pressing a hard kiss against Becker's. “You are one of the pack. My pack and you are mine!” He turned his glare on the pack and repeated. “Mine!” 

The pack dropped their gazes as one and Becker moaned, needing James to fill the emptiness inside him but knowing he wouldn't, couldn't. No matter how many times he took a man's cock inside him, he still remained empty. He buried his nose against James, not understanding why he needed James so badly, but knowing he did. He didn't resist when James took his hand and led him to a covered bower to lay down on fresh ferns. Becker knew he'd be fucked in front of the pack and he didn't care, feeling his cock twitch and harden at the thought of being watched. 

Becker moaned as James' fingers touched him, rubbing against his hole before slipping forward to press hard against his skin. Becker wondered what the hell James was doing before he heard a distinct pop and then James' finger sank into him. He keened as James moved his finger, feeling the emptiness lessen and needing more. 

He gasped as he felt James lick his neck and murmur. “Relax, my Becker.” He groaned as James' finger slid in easily, sending shudders through his body as James touched something inside him. “You've never been touched there, have you, my bitch.”

“No.” Becker thought it should hurt but James' fingers felt so good inside him, touching the emptiness and making it retreat. His touch sending waves of pleasure ripping through Becker and causing his newly discovered opening to clench tightly around James' finger. “Fuck!” He arched his back and pressed back for more. “Please, need you.”

“You are pack, Becker. Born to a pack.” James murmured as he removed his questing finger and leaned forward to press his leaking cock against Becker's dripping opening. “You are an omega, my perfect bitch. You're mine.”

Becker cried out as James filled him and banished the emptiness, thrusting hard and fast as he claimed him. “Yours.” Becker cried out as the cock moved within him and felt so bloody good. “Yours, only yours.”

The alpha growled and shoved in harder, his teeth grazing Becker's neck before he bit down hard and froze, spurting inside him.

***

Becker woke and tried to move, freezing when he realised he was still face-down before the pack and tied to James like a bitch to a dog. “Fuck!”

He felt the alpha nuzzle his neck before biting gently. “Mine. My omega, my bitch.”

Becker nodded. “Yours.” He paused for a moment, his mind going back over what had happened. “You bit me? Am I like you now?”

James chuckled softly behind him, his hips jerking and Becker felt more come fill him. “No, my sweet bitch, my Becker. You were always like us, you just forgot until now.” He licked the back of Becker's neck. “You were born a wolf, the humans took you and claimed you as theirs, but you were always a wolf.” James nipped him and Becker knew he was his. “You are of the Wolfpack of the Old Forest. I am James Lester, alpha of the pack. I am your alpha. Your mate.”

Becker slowly became aware of a soft chanting surrounding them and turned his head enough to see the naked members of the pack dance around them, singing in an unknown tongue which should have scared him. Instead he pressed his hips back against Lester, revelling in the closeness he felt with the man. “What does that mean?”

“We are mated.” Lester smoothed a hand over Becker's chest. “You will bear my pups.”

Becker blinked, fear suddenly filling his heart. “How? I'm male, I can't get pregnant.”

“You are omega.” Lester rocked inside him, coating his insides again.

“I don't understand.” Becker muttered, wondering what would happen when he didn't get pregnant, would the pack still accept him? 

James chuckled softly. “You are omega, my Becker. When humans hunted our kind almost to extinction, the Goddess gave us Her blessing. Those who are born omegas, such as yourself, bear the pack's pups.”

“How?” Becker asked, wondering if his new opening was... of course it was connected. “You're fucking me as an omega?” Becker blinked as he realised what that meant. “So... I can get pregnant?”

“Yes.” James pressed a kiss against the back of Becker's neck and rubbed a hand over Becker's stomach. “You probably already carry my pups inside you.”

Becker swallowed before realising this was what he'd been looking for his entire life. To be mated, to be loved and to be wanted. “I hope so.”


End file.
